All I Want, All I Need
by GryffindorCriss
Summary: "Porpentina Scamander, you listen to me," He began earnestly. "I have always been – and always will be – very much attracted to you." (OR: Tina is pregnant and self-conscious, especially after an encounter with a certain someone at a book-signing. Newt is absolutely enamoured by his very-pregnant wife and proves it.)


**Tina is pregnant and self-conscious. Newt is absolutely enamoured by his very-pregnant wife and proves it. (SMUT)**

 **The smut is so bad omg**

 **WARNING: SMUT. PREGNANT SMUT! MARRIED COUPLE SMUT! I HAVE NO REGRETS!**

* * *

Tina really hated book-signings.

While she would admit that she enjoyed seeing her husband's book so successful, so well-received and loved, she couldn't help but really despise having to attend book-signings – and, of course, she was asked to every one because he felt uncomfortable at them. Having her with him made him slightly less tense, he had explained, more relaxed, and she agreed to attend every one that she could because, if it made him more comfortable, then it was worth it.

Usually during book-signings, however, she wasn't heavily pregnant.

Tina huffed as she scanned the queue of people waiting to meet her husband from afar; most of them were _women_ , and she would have bet all of her money that they were more interested in the author than the book itself. The only saving grace was that she knew Newt was completely oblivious to their fancies, only focused on signing the books and getting out as soon as possible. It probably didn't help that her hormones were acting up either, a result of the pregnancy, and it was dragging her mood down greatly.

A middle-aged woman approached the desk, _shaking_ as she beamed at Newt and placed her book on the desk for him to sign. Tina guffawed at the sight, not sure whether to pity her or be annoyed at the sight – she decided it was pity when her husband didn't even _look_ at the woman, instead scribbling his signature onto the first page and handing it back hurriedly, eager to move on.

She wondered if Queenie had to deal with something similar in Jacob's bakery – the thought of her sister getting _jealous_ of girls swooning over her brother-in-law's pastries, admittedly, made her grin fondly. Jacob, of course, would no doubt have paid _those_ women little attention for he was absolutely devoted to Queenie – anyone with eyes could have seen that.

Tina suddenly felt a jolt in her belly, and her heart lifted as she rubbed the bump affectionately; the baby was rather active, much to her joy, and it always made her so unbelievably happy to feel them kicking – a reminder they were _there_ , the start of a family. She just wished that Newt wasn't stuck signing books, instead with her and feeling their baby kick (a favourite pastime of his, it had soon transpired).

 _You must be as bored as I am,_ she thought, leaning against a bookcase. _Mercy…I need to sit down. My back is starting to ache already_.

She was just considering tracking down the store-owner and requesting (demanding) a chair when a dark figure caught the corner of her eye; when she turned her head to see who was lurking near the bookshelves, she saw that it was none other than _Leta Lestrange_.

 _What in the name of Deliverance Dane is she even doing here?!_

Leta appeared to be trying to stay unnoticed, keeping close to the bookcase as she watched the book signing from afar; she was still absolutely _stunning_ , majestic in her black floor-length dress. Her dark hair was pulled back in an elaborately braided bun, not a hair out of place, lips pursed and eyes fixed firmly on the scene in the shop. When Tina followed the other woman's gaze, she realized that she was gazing at Newt almost _longingly_.

Leta was no longer a threat to their relationship, Tina reminded herself weakly: Newt had moved on and married _her_ , after all, and they were expecting their first baby together. There was no need to be jealous.

No, she wasn't jealous – but she would be lying if she said she wasn't suddenly self-conscious.

Leta Lestrange had always been curvy, but not unhealthily so – they were curves that men _wanted_ , that men lusted over; it was a body most women desired to have, curvy but with long lean legs and a relatively small waist. She always looked effortless in dresses, poised and elegant no matter what the occasion – even spying on a Magizoologist in a bookstore, it seemed.

Tina wasn't any of those things; she had been lean due to her work as an Auror, but since becoming pregnant she had become rather fuller-figured – everything was swollen, from her breasts to her feet, and though she knew the roundness of her stomach was due to the growing life she was carrying she couldn't help but feel _fat_ and unappealing in her loose blouse and skirt. As much as she loved the _idea_ of being pregnant – of this baby, of this being the start of her and Newt's family together – she couldn't help but feel disgusting. She didn't delude herself into thinking that she had _ever_ been a ravishing beauty of course, that had always been her sister, but usually she didn't feel _this_ unattractive.

The other woman's eyes suddenly flitted over to her – they widened, somewhat surprised, but she didn't say a word as she looked her over. Tina could _feel_ her steely gaze drifting down her body, taking in her swollen breasts and extra weight, pausing on the protruding abdomen. After a long, uncomfortable moment, Leta simply lifted her gaze and gave a brief nod – before Tina could say anything (what she _could_ say, she didn't know), she walked away and towards the exit of the shop.

 _I look disgusting compared to her_ , Tina found herself thinking, and any joy she had felt at feeling the baby kicking had long disappeared. She gnawed her lip as she rested her hands on her stomach; she had thought these insecurities to be long buried in the past – she and Newt were married and expecting a baby, for goodness sake! Newt clearly loved her, and he wasn't about to return to an old school flame any time soon.

But there was no way he could have found her attractive like this – and _certainly_ not anywhere near as attractive as Leta.

With that in mind, Tina spent the rest of the book-signing leaning against the bookshelves, arms crossed over her chest and feeling absolutely _awful_.

* * *

Newt was observational by nature – he observed creatures in their natural habitats, observed their behaviour to see what was normal and what was not, took notes so that he could remind himself at a later date of his findings. This habit had, of course, spread to observing humans too – and Tina was a most intriguing human.

That was how he knew something wasn't right that evening.

The first sign had been how quiet she had been after the book-signing, waiting for him with her arms crossed and barely saying a word. At first he had put this down to the fact she was eight months pregnant and more than likely exhausted after a long day spent in a bookshop (he, himself, was feeling rather drained) so he hadn't said anything. When they had got home, however, she had attempted to decline dinner, weakly protesting that she "wasn't hungry" – he had, of course, ignored this and made her dinner anyway because she needed to eat for the baby too. She had barely touched the food he'd made, and he would have been lying if he'd said he wasn't a tad worried.

"I'm just tired," Tina mumbled to him, shaking her head and avoiding his eye. "I think I'll go straight to bed actually."

Newt had allowed her to retreat to their bedroom, telling himself that it was best she rested for the baby's sake, doing the washing-up by himself before heading into the case for his routine evening with the creatures. Dougal had seemed disappointed when he noticed that Tina wasn't there, returning to his den and sulking for the rest of the evening – he was used to their story-time sessions now, and Newt strongly suspected his demiguise was baby-sitting his pregnant wife when she was down in the case.

He didn't spend as long with the creatures that night, leaving the case shortly after half-past-nine and locking it with a charm before climbing up the stairs of the house to their bedroom. To his surprise, there was a small amount of light filtering out from the half-open door and when he opened it he realized a lamp had been lit.

Tina was lying in bed, leaning against the headboard with some pillows stacked behind her back, an open book perched on her large bump; she looked up when he entered, somewhat sheepish. "Baby wouldn't let me sleep – they kept kicking."

"Ah. Fair enough."

Neither of them said anything as he unbuttoned his waistcoat, leaving it open, before clambering onto the bed beside her; he moved his head so that his ear was pressed against her swollen abdomen, a grin lighting up his face.

"Hello there – it's been a rather long day, hasn't it? Well, you mustn't keep kicking your Mummy awake now…she really needs sleep, and I bet you do too."

Usually Tina would laugh or smile at his conversations with their baby, shaking her head fondly – but she wasn't now, he noticed: instead she was biting her lip, staring down at her book but not reading anything. He couldn't help but frown to himself, pushing himself away from her stomach as he looked at her.

"Is everything alright, dear?"

"I'm fine," She muttered unconvincingly. "Just tired. I can't wait until this baby's out, you know – I can't sleep properly anymore, with this bump in the way…"

There was more to it than that – he could easily tell, having known her so well for so long.

"Tina," Newt started cautiously. "Please tell me, love. I won't be angry or hurt, if that's what you're worried about – you know you can tell me anything."

"I know," Tina agreed quietly, still avoiding his eye; there was a long moment's pause before she gave a heavy sigh, closing her book and placing it on the side-table. "Alright, fine. It's just…I saw Leta today, that's all."

Newt looked surprised by this. " _Leta_? As in Leta Lestrange?"

"Yes. She was in the shop this afternoon during the book-signing…I didn't speak to her; she looked at me and left." She gave a small shrug. "It's nothing, really... I think my hormones are just out of control – the Healer said that would happen towards the end of this."

But Newt _knew_ what was going through her mind; he had learned how to read her years ago, how to gage how she was feeling without having to speak. "Tina," He murmured, placing a hand on hers. "You _know_ Leta doesn't mean anything, not anymore. I've more than moved on from her, and I'm _extremely_ happy – you don't need to be worried about her."

Tina finally looked at him, and there was just a _slight_ glisten in her eyes. "It's not _that_ , Newt, it's…it's stupid," She muttered, scowling to herself. "I'm being silly, that's all. It doesn't matter-"

"It does," He interrupted firmly. "Tina, if it's bothering you then I want to know. Tell me."

"Well…I…" She gnawed at her bottom lip for a moment, clearly thinking things over in her head. "She's _so_ beautiful, Newt – and normally that wouldn't bother me, I'm used to being considered plain now, but…but with the stomach and the _weight_ and…and all of the swelling…I feel _disgusting_."

It suddenly clicked in his mind – and he couldn't help but be _stunned_. "Disgusting? No, Tina, of course you're not… Merlin, whatever could make you think that?"

"Just look at me," Tina huffed sadly, gesturing to her stomach. "I'm fat and swollen and…and everything _hurts_ , everything has gotten _bigger_ , and I can't help it – I look utterly _repulsive_ compared to someone like Leta Lestrange."

"Oh, Tina…"

"You don't have to lie and pretend," She told him miserably, moving her hand away from his. "I know I look awful like this. I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't attracted to me, to be honest."

Newt sat up fully now, having heard enough as he cupped her face with one hand and turned her to look at him. " _Porpentina Scamander_ , you listen to me," He began earnestly. "I have always been – and always will be – _very_ much attracted to you; I couldn't care less if you swelled up to be the size of an _Erumpent_ because I _love_ you and you will always be _beautiful_ to me."

Tina furrowed her eyebrows in disbelief. "But… _How_?" She questioned. " _Look_ at me! I'm _fat_ , for one thing, and…and my feet are swollen, and I have _stretch marks_ everywhere… _No one_ in their right mind would find that attractive!"

"I'm quite clearly _not_ in my right mind then," Newt said seriously, the corners of his lips turning up as his other hand began to rub at the bump gently. "I honestly, well and truly, think you're _stunning_ like this, and I won't hear otherwise. I mean… Merlin's beard, you're carrying our child! Don't you think that's so remarkable?"

It was the truth; seeing her pregnant with _their_ baby drove him absolutely crazy at times – it was so natural, having a baby, creating something out of their love, and he always felt a thrill whenever he looked at his wife and saw that perfectly rounded swell on her abdomen.

She still looked somewhat unconvinced, looking at him unsurely. "You can't possibly... I mean, yes, the baby _is_ wonderful but…"

"I mean every word of it," He told her firmly, and his eyes were shining. "Let me show you, Tina: let me show you how much I love you, how much I _want_ you."

Tina looked absolutely stunned but gave a small nod nonetheless; Newt didn't waste any time, leaning in and kissing her as fiercely as he could. She gave a small groan at the contact, reaching to clutch his face and pull him deeper into the kiss; it didn't escape her notice that he had started to run his hands up and down her body, feeling for himself the enlarged parts of her that weren't there before.

"Beautiful," He whispered, pulling away to reattach his lips to the soft skin of her throat. "Absolutely _beautiful_ …my _beautiful_ wife…"

Every part of her seemed to be more sensitive than before, every touch feeling ten times more pleasurable; Tina let out a small whimper when her husband moved one hand to squeeze one of her breasts, arching underneath him.

" _Newt_ …oh God…"

Newt nipped at her pulse point, grinning to himself. "You must be so _sensitive_ like this. Here, let me just…" Not moving away from her neck, his hands reached for the bottom of her enlarged nightgown and he started to tug it over her body; she lifted her arms to help him remove it, and when he tossed it away he allowed himself a moment to just _look_.

Her breasts had become much fuller, rounder and larger as they prepared for motherhood; her nipples were already _hard_ , thanks to his ministrations, and he could see a few small purple lines against the pale white of her skin. Even more glorious was the swell of her belly, stretched to accommodate their growing child, and he felt his trousers grow tighter when he noticed her hips had widened too – the sight of her, pregnant with _his_ child, was driving him _wild_.

Noticing he was staring, Tina's cheeks had stained pink. "I'm…I'm sorry. I know they're not _pretty_ , but…"

"Don't be ridiculous," Newt murmured, and his fingers edged towards her breasts once more. "You're _perfect_ and I will not hear otherwise."

He had always enjoyed her breasts, he'd found – and now that they were _bigger_ , swollen from hormones and milk, he found that they were turning him on even more. She let out a loud, guttural moan when he lowered his mouth to her breasts, licking and sucking against the stretch marks left there, and when she dug her nails into his shoulders he couldn't help but gasp into her skin, utterly aroused.

"I _love_ your breasts," He muttered, pushing his face against them. " _Love_ them…I could spend all bloody day lavishing them, you know."

"So good…" She panted, arching into him. " _Please_ , Newt, I…I don't know if I can _last_ …"

"Patience," He chuckled softly, and he moved to kiss her on the lips again; when they broke away, he was grinning. "Fine - help me undress."

Tina nearly _tore_ the waistcoat from his shoulders, her fingers desperately reaching to undo the buttons on his shirt; Newt helped her before hurriedly shrugging the garment off, leaning in for another searing kiss. The feel of her bare breasts pushed into his chest, heavy and warm, made his cock twitch in anticipation.

It didn't take very long at all for Newt to hurriedly kick off his trousers and underwear, abandoning them on the bedroom floor, and for a few minutes the two of them lay there together; Newt started to lick and bite his way down her body, rubbing and squeezing every area he could reach. He wanted to be careful, of course, wary of hurting the baby – but another part of him was _wild_ with lust, feeling the hard curve of her stomach as she writhed underneath him. He couldn't help it: it was a natural reaction, and a wonderful one at that.

Tina let out a cry when his mouth reached her slit, and he was rather pleased to see that she was extremely wet already; he dipped a long finger inside of her, arousal pooling in his groin when she bucked her hips, and let out a shaky breath – he wasn't going to last long himself, the way things were going.

 _This isn't about me: this is about Tina, and I'm going to make sure she knows it._

With that in mind, Newt removed his finger from her folds and moved so that he was hovering over her; Tina looked up at him, brown eyes dilated, and cupped his face in her hands. He liked her best like this, he thought to himself, spread out beneath him and waiting.

"I love you," He told her softly as their lips brushed together, closing his eyes. "I'll always love you."

She shifted underneath him, suddenly looking somewhat unsure again. "This _really_ doesn't bother you?"

"Most definitely not," Newt assured her lovingly, reaching to tuck back a stray section of hair behind her ear. "Everything about you like this is _amazing;_ you're going to be a wonderful mother, Tina, and I _love_ seeing you like this."

There was a moment where he hesitated, and when Tina raised an eyebrow he couldn't help but flush bright red.

"No, I'm not…I'm just…I don't want to hurt the baby."

"Oh." A small smirk spread across her face. "You won't, love – trust me."

There was a sense of slight urgency as he positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in, and they cried out together in unison at the feeling of being connected in such a way. Tina's nails were digging into his shoulders as she pushed her hips against his, and he couldn't help but allow his hand to drift down to cup her stomach.

"I don't understand sometimes," He admitted hoarsely. "I don't understand how you don't _see_ how stunning you are, how magnificent and brave. You don't realize how much you mean to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for a start, you're my wife," He stated, lowering his lips to her throat. " _My_ wife – the only one I could ever want or need. And now the baby…" He seemed to _choke_ on his words for a moment, almost allowing the emotion of the moment to get the best of him. "I'm going to be a father…I'm going to be a _Daddy_ because of you. I don't think I could ask for anything more…more _fantastic_."

Tears of joy seemed to shine in her eyes as she gazed up at him. "Oh, Newt…" She ran a hand through his hair, a radiant smile suddenly lighting up her face. "I _love_ you so much."

He started to move inside of her slowly, making sure to touch and massage her more sensitive areas; their kissing was somewhat sloppy now, wet and lazy. It was only when she twisted underneath him impatiently that he realized she _needed_ more than this slow pace he had set.

" _Newt_ ," Tina whimpered, dragging her nails down his back. "I _need_ you…I need you to go faster…please…"

"Yes," He agreed, halting for just a moment; he pulled away from her, hooking his arms underneath each of her thighs before starting to thrust once more. He reattached his lips to the column of her exposed throat, nipping and sucking as he sped up his thrusts.

The new angle made her whine out loudly, and she threw her head back against the pillows. " _Yes_ … _yes_ …"

Newt breathed out heavily at the feel of her around him; she seemed impossibly wet and tight, even more so than usual, and he was sure it wouldn't be long until they both climaxed at this rate.

" _Mercy Lewis_ …so good…"

He let out a grunt, slowing down his thrusts suddenly; she frowned and let out a gasp of surprise when he pulled out completely.

"What _are_ you doing?!"

Newt couldn't help but chuckle breathlessly at the desperate tone in her voice. "I'm only changing positions, dear…hang on…"

He moved away from her, somewhat awkwardly, to sit on the other side of the bed; he pressed his back against the headboard and cast a glance at her.

"Come here."

Tina let out a groan as she realized what he wanted and hastily moved to hover above him; when she sank down on him, ever so slowly, they both let out strangled cries. In this position Newt was as deep as could be in her, and it allowed her the chance to move at her own pleasure.

She started grinding down in his lap, pressing herself against him; the bump prevented them from getting as close as they would have liked, but Newt soon found that he rather _liked_ being able to press kisses to his wife's swollen stomach as she moved.

"Beautiful…this baby…love you…"

Her thighs were quivering slightly as she rode him, throwing her head back – there was truly no better sight, he decided, than seeing his pregnant wife riding him like this. Exhaling heavily, Newt started to thrust up into her, their hips meeting with a delicious smacking noise.

The headboard started to crash against the wall, thumping in time with their thrusts, and it wasn't too long before he felt her clenching around him, muscles tightening as she cried out in ecstasy.

"Newt…Newt…I can't…I need…"

"I know."

Still thrusting up into her, he reached one hand down to where their bodies were joined and quickly found her clit; he started to rub rough circles with his fingers, gazing up at Tina with dilated pupils as she whimpered desperately.

"Cum for me, Tina," Newt urged eagerly. "I want you to let go for me – I've got you, love…just let go."

With a few more thrusts she was _there_ , almost _sobbing_ his name with relief as her orgasm crashed over her; he watched her face throughout the entirety of it, in slight wonderment as she clenched her eyes shut and her body _writhed_ in pleasure.

" _Oh, Newt! Newt! Yes_!"

She was so unbelievably _tight_ around him, clamping down and squeezing rhythmically – with just a few erratic thrusts of his own he was tumbling over the edge with her. He let out a primitive _growl_ as he pulled her down over him, twitching inside of her as he came _hard_ with a shudder, filling her up with everything he had.

" _Tina! Buggering fuck!_ "

They stayed like that for some time, in each other's arms as they both recovered from their frenzied love-making; after a few moments, Tina shakily lifted herself off of her husband and collapsed onto the bed next to him. Still absolutely spent, Newt pushed himself down so that they were lying next to one another, and he reached to pull her back towards him.

It was only when her head was resting on his chest that he realized she was _crying_.

"Tina?" He asked worriedly, looking at her with wide eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry, I was…I must have been too rough. Did I hurt you?"

But she was shaking her head, and when she finally looked at him she was _smiling_. "No, not at all. I just…I'm so _happy_ ; I love you so much."

Newt couldn't help but grin back weakly, and he understood completely. "I know I don't seem to tell you _nearly_ as often as I should, but I love you too – I think you're beautiful and wonderful and…and I'm always so thankful when I think that you're my wife…that you're carrying our baby. I don't tell you it often enough, and I should, but…"

Tina pressed her lips to his, effectively silencing him, and when they broke away a few moments later she was _beaming_. "I know how you feel – you don't need to say it."

* * *

 **Okay but imagine Newt yelling out "buggering fuck" during sex OMFG**

 **This was super fluffy but, honestly, she needed to know how he felt? I can't believe I'm justifying my own writing JFC…**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
